


Second Chances

by JerichoAkiyama0



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Reunions, Final Battle, M/M, Post-War, Reconciliation, Reunions, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerichoAkiyama0/pseuds/JerichoAkiyama0
Summary: After an attack by a rouge Cerberus cell, John and Kaidan's son goes missing. Meanwhile, a new organization emerges to strike against what remains of Cerberus. It's up to both men to try and figure out what's going on, while trying to repair their fractured marriage and find their lost son.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Kudos: 10





	Second Chances

**_“....In news across the galaxy today, the enigmatic group known as_ ** **NIFLHEIM** **_continues its relentless assault against the fractured remnants of Cerberus, the xenophobic human terrorist group. Not much is known about who they are or what brought them together, but reports claim that they have systematically eliminated various Cerberus cells across the galaxy. Neither the System Alliance nor Citadel Council have had much to say on the matter, either because they know nothing or are unwilling to divulge much to the public....”_ **

**_“-members of the mysterious group have been reported as ‘_ ** **singing’** **_while in combat. Witnesses claim hearing music of unknown origins play just before appearing. It’s been reported that this_ ** **‘singing’** **_appears to increase the physical strength, speed, and biotic abilities of the members of_ ** **NIFLHEIM...”**

**_“Today marks the 5-year anniversary of the disappearance of Noah Shepard-Alenko, son of former Commander and current Human Councilor John Shepard-Alenko and General Kaidan Shepard-Alenko of the Human Systems Alliance. Very little is known about how he disappeared, though some claim that it could be linked to the attack the family experienced by a Cerberus cell, but few leads in the years since have failed to properly corroborate this....”_ **

Shepard sighed, listening to the report drone on in the background. He sat alone in his office on the Citadel, empty bottle of alcohol sitting on his desk.

_ ‘Has it been five years?’  _ He thought sadly, recalling the day of the attack.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

_ He’d just gotten home from a day of meetings and other Council obligations; Kaidan was in the kitchen cooking dinner, while Noah was in the living room working on some school project. They’d adopted him at a fairly young age, around 7. His parents had been killed during the Reaper attack on London. Kaidan had always spoken about wanting a family, and Shepard had grown up not really knowing his mother. So, after much talking, they brought him home and into their lives, He had his problems, but he grew into a bright-eyed teenager that often was embarrassed by his fathers. He loved to read and sing, did well in sports, while also balancing school and an active social life. _

_ Life was good for the Shepard-Alenko family. _

_ He was just about to announce his arrival when he saw the red dot on Noah’s forehead. _

“NOAH! GET DOWN!!”  _ He shouted, tackling his son to the ground before a hail of bullets came through the living room window. Noah screamed, forgetting his combat training in the initial panic. He could hear Kaidan shouting into his omni-tool. It was chaos as they took cover. _

_ For a few tense minutes, the three men held off the small group of would-be assassins. John felt pride watching his son fighting through his fear as he helped with his biotics and his own gun. When it was all said and done, after the group had been killed or captured, Noah and father began arguing. Badly. _

_ “I don’t want to live my life in constant fear of this happening again!” Noah shouted at them, his brown eyes angry and scared. “You should use your positions to hunt these bastards! Put an end to them!” _

_ They had tried to reason with him. They tried to explain that, yes, their positions gave them some leeway, but officially Cerberus was no longer a major threat. Not to them, not to the galaxy. _

_ “I’m sorry, but I beg to differ.” He said scornfully, indicating at the destruction they stood in.. _

_ “Someone’s going to put a stop to them,” His eyes were full of deep hatred. “One way or another.” _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That had been the last time either man had seen or heard of their son.

Kaidan held him responsible for Noah’s disappearance. Shepard couldn’t blame him, honestly. He blamed himself, too. He moved out about a year afterwards. He hadn’t spoken to his husband since, unless their positions brought them together on official business. And even then, their exchanges were brief. John missed Kaidan, especially around this time of year, with the holidays quickly approaching. He missed having his family.

With another sigh, he took another sip, letting his mind drift back to happier days.

\--------------------------

Kaidan sat on his sofa, alone in his darkened apartment. Reports lay strewn across his coffee table, some containing the latest on NIFLHEIM. But he didn’t much care at the moment. His attention was fixed on an old photograph he kept close: It was himself, John, and Noah. It was spring. They were out on a boat in the English Bay. Noah was about 10 in it, his freckles bold across his pink skin from all the sun.

_ We were so happy back then...  _ He thought with bitter sadness. They had taken that photo to commemorate Noah’s first big catch. Both men had been so proud of him, even though he’d only caught a small fish.

That was all in the past... A long forgotten memory that hung around him like a ghost.

Mechanically, he reached for a report that caught his eye and just began reading. Of course it had something to do with NIFLHEIM.

“I don’t know whether to bring them in, or give them medals,” He chuckled refuly. 

For years now, the Alliance had been at odds with itself over how to handle the situation with this group of would-be heroes. Though they saved more lives than end them,and sometimes even worked with the Alliance and provided them and the Council with information, they also left very few Cerberus agents alive for them to question. And to speak of the facilities... They were often in worse conditions than the survivors they’d chose to leave.

The biotic reached over and took a swig from his bottle of beer, looking over the intiel that they’d gathered from their latest encounter. He absently reached up and scratched at his thick beard. He’d gotten some flack for it by Joker once or twice, but then he’d remind the pilot of his own, making him shut up about it. Though, he couldn’t really escape the jokes about his grey temples.

Of all their old friends, he really only talked to Joker, EDI, Vega, and Cortez, since James was now the commander of the Normandy. He’d occasionally get word from the others, but probably not as much as Shepard did.

_ Shepard... _

He couldn’t think of the man without feeling equal parts longing and resentment. Deep down, though, Kaidan still missed him terribly, especially now with the holidays around the corner. His thoughts didn’t stray too far from either his missing son or Shepard, and some nights he found himself wondering how they were.

Checking the time on his chrono, he decided to turn in for the night. Just before he fell asleep, he prayed quietly to the Spirits that, hopefully someday, he’d get his family back.

\----------------------------

He didn’t know why, but James was nervous. There was just something about this mission that didn’t sit right. He knew he could trust the intel they’d gotten from Liara as the Shadow Broker, but it still felt off. Especially how easily she’d been able to acquire it. Usually this type of information came with a steep price tag, but according to her, her unnamed source practically threw it at her before vanishing.

He’d learned a long time ago to trust his gut, something he picked up from Shepard.

So now here they were, traveling to some hidden Cerberus facility disguised as an asteroid in some uncharted part of the Attican Traverse, just this side of its borders with the Terminus Systems.

“This reeks of trap, Commander.”

James was brought back to reality by Joker’s comment.

“I have to agree with Joker, Commander; All of this could be an elaborate trap of some kind.” Agreed EDI.

He let out a frustrated sigh. “I know, guys, but L2- I mean, the  _ general,  _ wants us to check this out.”

Joker and EDI exchanged glances with each other before returning to their job. “Engaging stealth mode: They shouldn’t be able to see us on approach now.”

“Commander, I’m picking up unusual readings coming from the asteroid in question.” EDI reported as they drew closer.

“Tell me what you got, EDI.”

“It appears that the asteroid is  _ vibrating.”  _ She said, puzzled. “Something inside is causing the whole structure to vibrate at various frequencies, something akin to.... music.”

Which meant-

“Fuck me...” Muttered Joker.

\----------------------------------------

By the time the Normandy had docked with the station, NIFLHEiM was already bringing the place to its knees. James went down with EDI and Jacob Taylor, who had returned to the Alliance shortly after the end of the war. There was also another team of three N7 Marines that were going to flank from the right. But judging from the explosion coming from inside, they didn’t think there would be too much for them to do.

“Do you hear that?” Jacob shouted over the rockus from inside. “Is that  _ singing?” _

It was.

It was clear as day. There was odd chanting, followed by what sounded like Japanese string instruments playing in the air. Vega paused for just a second to catch the words that were suddenly pounding into their heads.

**_A blade that cuts through the air like a shooting star, is far more beautiful, than a thousand flowers_ **

**_The final moon is shining down in the evening sky, such sorrow should be returned to the land it came from... forever_ ** **_  
  
_ **

James kicked a door open and opened fire on the first Cerberus unit he saw, which happened to be a Nemesis trying to shoot at one of the members from NIFLHEIM. 

“Take’em down!” The commander shouted.

Jacob and EDI rushed in taking positions to pick off any Cerberus troops.

**_Cry with lamentation on the battlefield, it is far better to wipe away the tears that fall from boredom_ **

**_I will give my memories and pride, to the sounds of thunder with a single strike...!_ **

James rounded on an approaching trooper and shot him through his helmet’s faceplate. He threw grenades when he could, trying to avoid any sort of collateral damage. Alenko had made it clear that, if at all possible, that they should try and retrieve any and all the information they could. Not blowing up computers seemed to fit that bill. That also included...

“EDI! Joker! Get a recording of the singing!” He shouted. 

**_Get away from here! This fire is, burning relentlessly_ **

**_So now let it be destroyed, and scattered in Kagura’s wind_ **

**_The darkness shutters, in a colorful display of whimsy, that holds onto our dignified love_ **

**_There is no question... It will never escape the true courage, and determination, that lies deep in our hearts_ **

**_I will wager it all, the bond that we shared will become the Azure Flash, of my sword!_ **

_ “We’re working on it!” _

“I am having difficulty isolating the singer’s voice!” EDI’s mobile platform replied, taking down an in-coming Dragoon. “Something about the vocal modulation is being heavily distorted. Most likely by his helmet.”

**_Don’t bother complaining, at all, since the world will still come to an end_ **

Just as James was about to ready another shot, from behind a Phantom materialized. She readied her blade. The newly minted N7 barely turned in time to see her bringing down her sword-!

_ SHHPING!!! _

-But no strike came; James lowered his arm and gazed up at a hooded figure. A biotic barrier was simultaneously holding the sword back and the Phantom in place. At that exact moment the music changed to something a bit slower. She suddenly screamed in agony before being hurled away by James’ would-be savior.

The hooded man suddenly launched himself at the deadly assassin, his sword clashing with hers in a shower of sparks. They began fading in and out of their cloaks, each time in a different place. But there was suddenly a blinding flash of light-! 

The Phantom was skewered not only on her own sword, but the stranger’s blade went right through her skull as well.

**_The melody, of a fleeting memory, swaying in the breeze, gives off its fragrance_ **

**_So I will make this vow, as I look up to the stars, I will not run away... I will not cry anymore_ **

**_Oh... I have an announcement to make, here comes heaven’s wings... to give us liberation!_ **

The hooded man was suddenly behind Vega. He had no intention of attacking the N7, but he did have something to say to him.

“Don’t lose your focus!”  The stranger shouted.  _ Something about that voice... _

“Who-?” James demanded. But the stranger ignored his question and continued to sing.

**_Get away from here! The fire is burning relentlessly!_ **

**_So now let it be destroyed, and scattered in Kagura’s wind_ **

**_The darkness shutters, in a colorful display of whimsy, that holds onto our dignified love_ **

**_There is no question... It will never escape the true courage, and determination, that lies deep in our hearts_ **

**_I will wager it all, the bond that we shared will become the Azure Flash, of my sword...!_ **

They fought like that, the stranger to James’ back. They each brought down any enemy unit that came charging their way. James was amazed that this guy could sing during a battle. And he was also displaying amazing feats of biotic ability, far beyond any he’d ever seen, including Alenko.

Just who was this guy, and why did he feel like he knew him?

**_Don’t bother complaining, at all, since the world will still come to an end...!_ **

With the remaining Cerberus forces surrendering, James ordered the few survivors to be taken aboard and thrown into the Brig. With that out of the way, he turned his attention to the singer. Ghost stood off to the side aboard with two companions. They wore virtually the same suit, consisting of jacket with a hex-weave pattern the sides, hood up, a strange mask with geometric patterns that formed eyes. They also bore horns, which he thought was odd.

Without saying a word, the three turned to leave.

“Hold it!” James shouted, catching up to them at the airlock.

“Where do you think you’re going,  _ loco?”  _ He demanded. “Do you think you and your friends can just waltz into a Cerberus base, tear the place to hell and back, and just _ fucking walk away?” _

The three just stood there motionless, before nodding.

“Well, you’ve got another fucking-”

A flash of light blinded everyone in the area. When everyone could see again, they were gone.

“EDI, did you see where they went?” He groaned, rubbing his eyes.

“No, the flash interfered with my internal sensors, but I did detect a small ship departing the system.” Her physical platform reported. She was tending to Joker, who was still only seeing dancing lights before his eyes.

Dr. Chakwas’ voice broke over the comms.  _ “Commander, there’s something I need to discuss with you.” _

“Can it wait ‘til we get back to the Citadel, Doc?” James was starting to understand why Shepard always looked so tired back during the war: Everyone wanted something from him when he was tired.

_ “I’m afraid it won't, Commander” _

He sighed.  _ Great, what’s gone wrong now?  _ Her next words surprised him.

_ “It has something do with Shepard.” _

“What’s wrong with him?”

\----------------------

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like something to drink? Tea? Water..?” Liara asked for what felt like the 100th time.

“No, but thanks, Liara.” And again, John politely declined her offer, if only to keep from looking to his right.

“I’m good, but thank you, Liara.” Kaidan flashed her a smile he hopped was sincere, but she knew it wasn’t. It didn’t reach his eyes.

She could read it off of them: They each wanted to desperately reach out and touch each other. Hold each other. But neither was willing to accept that they were both wrong, and just simply move on, forgive, and focus on finding their son. Liara had hoped that by bringing them together in neutral territory, they’d finally be forced into speaking to each other.

To say that her plan wasn’t going according to plan was an understatement.

_ Goddess help me with these two. _

With a sigh, her gentle facade dropped like a brick. She fixed them with a hard stare that had both men wondering if they’d made the right decision in accepting her invitation.

“Fine then, let’s get to business.” She crossed her fingers under her chin and leaned in towards them. “Let’s talk about why I’ve asked you to come here.”

Shepard stood to leave, already knowing where this was going to go. “Liara, before you-”

“ _ Sit down,  _ Shepard.” She fixed him with a piercing glare. Nodding, he slowly sat back down.

“You too, Kaidan.”

He was going to protest, but he could feel the soft prickling of a biotic field dancing across his skin. Wordlessly, he took his seat again.

“Now,” She said, leaning back a bit. “We -your  _ friends- _ have had enough of you two not speaking to each other, acting like complete idiots.”

“Hey now-!” John was going to lay into her, but another cold gaze killed any protest he was going to launch.

The asari looked from one man to the other, eyes hard. “We’re all tired of you not speaking to each other, especially when it’s painfully obvious that you both desperately need each other.”

Both men looked at each other, but then quickly looked away.

All three fell into a long silence. Occasionally, John would look over to Kaidan, but would quickly look away before being caught by his husband. Kaidan did likewise. Watching this back and forth between two of the greatest men in the whole galaxy was finally working the Shadow Broker’s last nerve.

Liara was about to forcibly move the two men together with her biotics John spoke up, quiet and soft.

“I should’ve pushed the Council harder,” He said softly, completely out of character. “I should’ve made them see that Cerberus was still a threat, even with the Illusive Man dead...”

Kaidan was briefly at a loss for words. “John, it’s not your-”

“It  _ is  _ Kaidan!” He suddenly stood up and started pacing. Kaidan did the same, trying to stop him.

“John, this is as much my fault as it is yours!” He forcibly stopped his husband by putting his hands on his shoulders and made him look at him. The older man could feel John’s shoulders shaking from his boiling emotions.

“John listen to me!” John looked up and saw the raw, pained emotion Kaidan’s whisky colored eyes. It was enough to get a few tears out of him. “John, I should have put more pressure on the Alliance in tracking down Cerberus cells on Earth. Maybe even have a few details watching the house-!”

“We couldn’t have done that to Noah! Making him live life like being trapped in a gilded cage!” Shepard retorted, gripping onto Kaidan’s shoulders in turn. “He wouldn’t have known privacy! He would have hated us!”

By now both men had tears streaming down their cheeks. Liara just sat in her seat, her eyes misty as she watched her dear friends finally come back together.

Somewhere in between sobs and apologies, both started laughing, hugging each other tightly. It felt so good to have the other in their arms. Nothing more was left to be said. They just held each other and cried and laughed, until they just stood in Liara’s office just quietly holding each other.

“I’m sorry, Kaidan,” The former Spectre said softly. He pulled back just enough to kiss his husband like his life depended on it.

“I’m sorry, too, John, for those terrible-” Shepard silenced his husband with another deep kiss.

“Hey, none of that, okay?” He stroked Kadain’s cheek with his thumb. “Right now, we need to focus on finding Noah, alright?”

Kaidan nodded, leaning into John’s comforting touch. “Yeah... Yeah, you’re right.” He smiled up at Shepard’s smiling face. “Yeah, we’ve got a son to find.”

\----------------------------

After thanking Liara for all that she had done, she promised that she would get in touch with Kasumi. She and her would pool all of their resources into helping them track down their son After all, what better pairing than that of an information trafficker and a world-class spy? 

Once she had made sure that Kaidan and John had left the building, it left the asari to ponder. Her next client of the day was in the room, after all. Had been the whole time. She’d known from the moment Shepard had first arrived.

It was her job to know  _ everything,  _ after all.

“You can come out now.” She called into thin air. “I know you heard everything.”

The sound of cracking glass filled the room. In the darkest corner of the office, geometric lines began to form the shapes for eyes, as well as a singular horn. The trimming of a coat came next. The sound of shattering glass filled the room as none other than Ghost emerged from the darkness. He calmly walked over to Liara’s desk, and took the seat that Shepard had previously occupied.

“Once again, Dr. T’Soni, I would like to extend my thanks for the information you’ve provided us.”  He reached into his coat and pulled out a small chip. He tossed it onto her desk before sitting back casually in the seat.

“Here is the agreed upon amount for your services, in full, I might add.”

Liara picked up the chip before scanning it with her omni-tool. “I never doubted your ability to pay.” She said after scanning it.

Nodding, Ghost stood to leave.

“Why haven’t you spoken to them?”

Liara’s words made him stop.  “I’m sorry?”

“Why haven’t you spoken to them, Noah? Why haven’t you spoken to your fathers?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about, Dr. T’Soni.”  He never turned around to face her.

She sighed softly. “They miss you, Noah. We all do. They want you to come home.”

“I can’t. Not yet.”

“But Noah-”

“You’re next payment for your latest batch of information is on its way, Dr. T’Soni. Until then, I do hope that you will continue to honor our contract.”

“Noah-”

“My name is Ghost, Dr. T’Soni.-”

He turned slightly to look over his shoulder at her.

“Ghosts don’t have homes to go back to.”

And he was gone.

\------------------------------------

_ To: Shepard-Alenko, Kaidan _

_ From: Vega, James _

_ Subject: L2, we’ve got problems! _

_ L2! Fuck, I mean general-I mean, oh fuck this! Look, we’ve got problems. We’ve just had a run-in with those  _ NIFLHEIM  _ guys on that mission you sent us, and one of them has a voice print that matches Noah’s! Dr. Chakwas and EDI are running a bunch of tests to try and confirm, but we’re not 100% sure. Their voices are all modulated, but Karin thinks she’ll still be able to get a match any minute now. _

_ Also, we’re all glad that you and the loco are back together again. _

_ Let us know what you want us to do. _

_ -Vega _

_ \--------------------------------- _

_ To: Shepard-Alenko, John _

_ From: T’Soni, Liara, MD _

_ Subject: Regarding a recent visitor _

_ Shepard, after you left, the leader of  _ NIFLHEIM  _ came to see me regarding a contract I have with them. Through my connections, I was the one that provided them with the information to track and eliminate Cerberus cells across the galaxy. But there’s more... _

_ While he was here, I ran some scans, and I was able to extrapolate that he’s possibly Noah. He’s about the same height and proportions your son would be today. Even with the sophisticated voice modulation, there is a 99% positive match with recordings I have of Noah.  _

_ Reprimand me for having something like that later, Kaidan. I know you’re reading this over Shepard’s shoulder.. _

_ But the reason I’m telling you this is because they’ve acquired data through our contract on a high-profile target, one that would deal a crippling blow to what’s left of Cerberus. This facility is located in a remote part of the Terminus Systems. Out of the way, far from most commonly used routes. _

_ Shepard- This facility is heavily fortified. It’s a death trap. Do all in your power to stop them. _

_ If you need me, or the others, don’t hesitate to ask. _

_ -Liara _

_ \----------------------------- _

Not even when he leapt into that beam did Shepard feel as nervous as he did now. Joker was at the helm, as usual, with EDI in the copilot seat. James, Jack, Jacob, Liara, Kasumi, Kaidan, Garrus, Tali, Grunt, and Wrex were all there, eager to lend a hand in the coming fight.

The Council had had a collective heart attack, and other generals in the Alliance had a joint stroke. Both parties had argued against Kaidan or John from personally going on this mission, but seldom were either man denied. Two turian frigates and two Alliance cruisers were escorting the Normandy to  _ the Forge. _

_ the Forge. _

The final bastion of Cerberburs, buried in the farthest reaches of the Terminus Systems. Reports obtained through Liara’s vast network combined with Kasumi’s contacts, suggested that the space station had defences comparable to the Citadel. At least 1,000 troops were stationed there, with room for more. It housed most, if not all, of Cerberus’ bleeding-edge technology. While not confirmed, it was speculated that it was also rigged with a powerful bomb- a failsafe should the station were in danger of falling into enemy hands.

Kaidan’s warm hand taking his brought him back to reality. He turned to look down at his husband, trying to give him the best smile he could.

“We’ve got this.” He said, trying to sound confident. Kaidan returned his smile before turning to look at the looming white spire that was  _ the Forge. _

Alarms started blaring across the ship.

“We’ve got incoming!” Joker shouted.

“Tracking multiple incoming targets- unmanned Cerberus drones on an intercept course!” EDI reported. “They’re charging weapons!”

“T _ iconderoga to Normandy; Stay in our shadow! We’ll try to get you as close to the base as we can!” _

“Roger that!” James quickly turned to Joker. “You heard him! Get us in their shadow!”

Joker started hammering away at the controls, getting the much smaller Normandy into the Ticonderoga’s shadow. All around them the attack drones were hammering away at the other ships. Trying to keep the Normandy under the larger ship was proving to be much more of a challenge than Joker thought. It was an even bigger challenge to get their cyclonic barriers to match up with the Ticonderoga’s. Thankfully, EDI was up to the challenge.

Something caught EDI’s attention. “Commander! There’s a smaller ship approaching from the far side of  _ the Forge! _ ” She gasped, looking alarmed. “They’re on a collision course with the structure!”

Sure enough, they all watched as the small craft collided with the massive tower from the rear. There was a brilliant flash of light followed by a ploom of fire. Some of the drones even turned away from attacking their small party, heading to the crash site.

_ “Normandy! Now’s your chance!” _

“Joker, punch it!”

The Normandy broke away from the Ticonderoga, narrowly avoiding crashing into a couple of drones. But with Joker at the helm, they were able to break away, zooming through the station’s defenses to dock. Not wasting any time, John, James, and Kaidan rushed out of the airlock, followed closely by the others and the available Marines that had volunteered to join the mission.

_ “Shepard; You’ll need to make your way down the central corridor and then take the first right to reach the main control center.”  _ Came a familiar voice.

“Miranda? Is that you?!” He laughed, ducking behind a wall while James shot at a few Cerberus troops.

_ “I owe you a lot, Shepard.”  _ She said over the open comms.  _ “I intend to repay that debt the best way I know how.” _

“Wonders never cease!” Kaidan laughed while he used his biotics to lift and hurl a couple of Dragoons. Explosions and screams were already filling the corridors, klaxons blaring as the group of intruders rushed through the station.

Following Miranda’s instructions, the trio raced through the long passage, gunning down any that stood in their way. Kaidan and Shepard’s nerves threatened to get the better of them. All they wanted was to get to the center of the complex.

“Hit the deck!” James shouted, lobbing a grenade at the doors leading into the center, the very heart of the station.

The explosion knocked back several enemy unites, stunned others, and killed one or two that were standing too close. They charged in, Kaidan throwing up a biotic barrier to ward off incoming fire.

The music started almost the instant they crossed the threshold.

It was beautiful, in a way. It sounded like the sort of music played just before a tragic scene. There were clear Japanese influences in it- The strings reminded Kaidan of something he once heard. There was even some chanting thrown in. Shepard looked up, searching for the source. He spotted Ghost and some allies almost instantly.

In the space of a heartbeat, each had dashed off in a different direction. Ghost dropped not too far from them, his voice rising over the chaos.

**_Lowly wraiths, who were left behind, stripped of dignity, to scream in anguish at the moon_ **

**_Pity thee, tonight I grant you rest, no pain will you feel, from my sharpened fangs_ **

Bodies were thrown around like ragdolls, or crushed to nothing by powerful Singularities.  _ Biotics.. Should have figured _ . They fought with conventional weapons, as well. Whoever these people were, they were highly skilled and well trained. Swords, pistols, SMGs, all were used. But Ghost... He was in a league all his own.

**_  
_ ** **_Tell me now, how shall I write your name, upon this gravestone- What message have you to leave the world?_ **

**_Given the script of death, agonized over your life, and yet... this is the end_ **

Ghost rushed past Shepard and Kaidan, cutting down a couple of Engineers that had been attempting to set up turrets. The biotic field surrounding him looked like swirling blue flames. His control over his biotics was impressive, almost unpar with an asari.. Yet his voice...

It washed over them, drumming into their ears. Thundered in their chests There was real power there. Real emotion. It seemed he felt pity for the Cerberus agents he was cutting down left and right. His music and his song were dictating the flow of battle-

**_Are we no different from these beasts, with whom we quarrel still? Are we doomed to rust and fade away?_ **

**_Lost in a sea of time, endless repetitions, however, as of now_ **

**_A flash of sorrow is all, they have earned, [Evil, Laws, Ending, Time, Execute]_ **

He fought like Phantom, almost frighteningly so. Though, between him and a Phantom, his strikers were stronger, his blade a fraction quicker. At one point an Atlas broke through a wall and readied itself to shoot missiles- Ghost hurled his sword, embedding it in the Atlas’ rocket port. In a flash he teleported to his sword, then used it to slice off the rocket launcher. Kaidan nor John had never seen anything like it.

**_My blades will glisten like the fangs of a wolf under the moonlight, double-edged, soaked in blood, from both wielder and prey_ **

**_Even knowing it will also take my life in the end, still I bite down, and consume evil_ **

**_Can a sword be nothing more than only what its name implies? Surely not, for my friend, said to fly on this ‘wing’_ ** **_  
  
_ **

If they weren’t fighting for their lives, Kaidan would have stood in awe. Not only because of how well coordinated Ghost and his allies were, but also in just how  _ powerful-  _ in how  _ raw _ their actions were. Ghost sounded like a force of nature given voice. It sent chills up his spine. On some level, he could feel Ghost’s emotions through his song. The more he listened, the more he understood Noah’s pain. Even his decisions leading them all to this point. He said so himself- this was a ‘love song.’

**_Hear me, I am, “The One Who Lifts Dreams Up Into The Sky!”_ ** **_  
  
_ **

Skilled though he was, there were a few times that an enemy would catch him off guard. A couple of times John and Kaidan had to watch with horror as Ghost got knocked around by Dragoons, forced to hear the sickening  _ THUD  _ as his body collided with this wall or that section of floor. But each time he’d get up and charge, his voice rising with his emotions.

There was a briefe lull in the fighting, just for a few seconds. Ghost's song changed to reflect that. He stood slightly for a moment. His two katanas dripping with blood. He slowly raised his head, as if looking for something.

**_Silently, at last I close my eyes, and set my blade down, in a moment of tranquility_ **

**_Unwares, that you’ve already passed, the battle is done, now return to sleep_ **

**_Understand, even as devil spawn, I carry this sin, and lash out with unbound cruelty_ **

**_Never give in to fear, bearing the chains of fate, that weigh upon my back_ **

Shepard and Kaidan broke cover, only to see Ghost take a Nemesis shot to the helmet. A shard of the protective eyeframe flew off, his voice losing its modulated sound. Both men wanted to scream, to shout. They wanted to run over to help, but the young man just kept getting up. In a brief flash, they caught sight glowing blue eyes- His biotics were running hot. He was pushing himself to the absolute limit, yet kept pushing even beyond that.

Through the chaotic state of the battle, EDI confirmed their worst fears.

_ “Shepard! It’s  _ Noah!  _ Ghost  _ **IS** Noah!”

The music changed again as Ghost threw himself into the fray once more.

**_All the memories of the past, gave rise to today, yet I could not bear to believe_ **

**_That your voices were the price, to prepare my present, wanting you, missing you_ **

**_The warmth that I had once known... Gives way to tears, [Now my weakness is all that remains]_ **

“Are you sure?” Shepard’s head spun as he turned to watch  _ his son  _ leap effortlessly through the air, driving his blade through skull of a Guardian. He was seeing it, but his mind refused to believe it.

The world spun around him. Kaidan abandoned his gun to catch his husband, even though his own legs threatened to buckle from underneath him.

_ “There is no mistake- Ms. Goto got a clean recording of his voice. Ghost  _ IS  _ Noah, Shepard.” _

Both men shared a single thought- His song said so as much. He wanted to come home. He missed them. He gave up being their son, to protect  _ them. _

**_  
_ ** **_So if I am to break apart, it’s for the sake of a new dawn, where I will sing again, for all humanity_ **

**_Be aware that the battlefield is not the only stage, on which I stand, to sing a new song_ **

A large explosion brought their attention back to the small war raging around then. “What was that?”

_ “They’re trying to set off the self-destruct! Jack and Liara are trying to hold them off!” _

“We need to end this. Now!” Kaidan said desperately.

Tossing a few grenades of their own, both husbands leapt out of their protective once more and started laying down suppressing fire. Ghost noticed this, but paid them no mind as he went about cutting down foes left and right. He needed to find a way to get them out of there. They shouldn’t be here. They should be back on Earth, safe. This wasn’t their fight.

This was his show. His final performance.

**_Yours was the only melody that I wanted to hear, echoing through the sky, bringing peace to the world_ **

**_This is my purpose, “Protector Of Dreams That Reach For The Sky!”_ **

Every last Cerberus agent on the station was involved with the fight. A few scientists tried fleeing, but one of Ghost’s friends quickly dispatch them. The majority of the fighting was in the center of the station: John and Kaidan launched biotic combos here and there, then quickly followed up with a hail of gunfire. James was doing the same, lobbying grenade after granade and concussive shot.

And there was Ghost, acting as a guard. He dropped a biotic barrier around them, occasionally launching combos of his own.

The music changed dramatically. Ghost was pushing himself harder than he ever had. He could hear his friends wanting him to stop. They wanted him to share his burden with them as they once had done. But he refused. His helmet readings were all in the red. His implants were red-lining. His body felt like it was on fire.

_ I have to push harder. _

_ If I have to break, then I’ll break! _

“How much ammo you got?” Kaidan shouted over the sounds of screaming Cerberus agents.

“I’m low; Only got a few more clips!”

“Same!” Shouted James.

“How you saved the galaxy is beyond me.”

They all turned to see Ghost standing behind them. He had a crate of thermal clips and a backpack full of grenades.

“Noa-”

He was off fighting once more..

The remaining Cerberus forces were throwing everything they had. But it wasn’t enough. They couldn’t even set off the self-destruct protocols for the station. In a last ditch effort to kill the intruders, a lone trooper entered the self-destruct on the drones, ordering them to crash into the station before dying.

_ “General Alenko! This is the  _ Ticonderoga! _ ” _

“What’s the matter?” He ducked his head down to avoid getting it blown off.

_ “Sir! The drones have broken off their attack and are heading back to the station. I don’t know-” _

Their world was turned upside when the whole station shuddered and rocked

_ “Shepard, Kaidan!”  _ It was Joker this time.  _ “If you guys can hear me, those crazy bastards started launching the drones into the station!” _

“We know!” John threw up a small barrier to protect himself, Kaidan, and James. “They’re trying to bring this place down-”

“-with us in it!” Finished Vega.

Suddenly the music dropped. The three men poked out from their cover to see Ghost standing in the center of the battle. He held up one of his katanas, his body awash with biotic flames.

“Safety: Unlock! Phonic Gain- MAX! Command: VALIDATION!”

The music began to build and build. Shepard saw a couple of Ghost’s allies dart towards him, but the biotic field he was generating was too powerful for them. Their biotics flared to life as they tried to break through, but Ghost raised his hand and threw them back; It looked like a small nebula was surrounding their son.

The field started crushing Ghost inside of his suit and armor. Chunks were getting ripped off and floating away His helmet finally burst, revealing the frightening reality to both men-

Whatever Noah was doing, it was killing him- Blood dripped out of his nose and from around his eyes. Through clenched teeth they could see blood stain his lips. Droplets of blood got caught in the surging tides of biotic energy, getting carried away.

“Ghost! Stop! You’ll kill yourself!” One of his friends shouted. He tried reaching through the roiling waves, but another surge threw him back, cracking his own helmet.

**_Set apart in heaven, raised up high in the world, as I am, here and now_ **

**_There is nothing that cannot be broken down, [Evil, Laws, Ending, Time, Execute]_ **

With the final notes he released the massive biotic field.

It washed over them, sufusing them with Ghost’s strength. Kaidan felt it the strongest, but even John felt their biotics flare to heights they’d never felt before. Ghost took the hardest hit- It shattered his sword, but he wouldn’t need it. Not anymore..

**_My blades will glisten like the fangs of a wolf under the moonlight, double-edged, soaked in blood, from both wielder and prey!_ **

He launched himself into his final strike, Shepard and Kaidan raced to protect their son, but they couldn’t keep up with him. He raced around the battlefield, burning everything in his path. John tried to grab his son by surrounding him with a biotic field, but he just ripped through it.

“Noah, don’t-!” Kaidan began.

**_And yet I will struggle still to overcome my own past, to fly again, and prove I’m alive!_ **

“Noah! Come back!” Kaidan tried to follow, but both Shepard and James tackled him to the ground as a rocket sailed over their heads. Ghost turned just in time to slice the rocket in half with his other sword. He pulled the same trick as before with the first Atlas he fought, but this time he sent his blade through the window, teleported, and drove it through with feet.

**_Can a sword be nothing more than only what its name implies? Surely not, for my friend, said to fly on this ‘wing,’_ **

**_Hear me! I am! “The One Who Lifts Dreams Up Into The Sky!”_ **

As the giant mech dropped his friends rushed towards him. One of them caught his body as it began dropping. Sizzling could be heard from the point of contact. Blood poured freely from his eyes, nose, and mouth. The one holding him threw his own helmet off and started shouting to get water and first aid.

John, Kaidan, and James rushed forward. Kaidan grabbed at his medkit and tore it open. He found ice packs and started applying them to his son. They hissed, and even through his own armor, he could feel how hot his son was.

“Noah..” John called out, trying to get him to respond..

“Noah!” He tried again, more forcefully.  _ No! Not like this! I can’t lose him again! _ .

Finally, Noah stirred. He felt so weak. He felt so close to death. Suddenly the weakened young man rushed at him.

Startled, John took a step back-

-And saw the bright little red dot.

_ BANG!! _

Noah stopped mid-dash.

“NOAH!!”

He looked down, seeing red begin to stain his jacket. He looked up and saw his fathers running towards him, and the snipper just behind them. He was just suddenly moving again. He ran in between John and Kaidan, drawing his sword.

She shot again, and again he felt pain blossom, but he didn’t stop until he drove his blade through her middle and pulled down, killing her.

The world began to swim. He didn’t know what happened, where his plan had gone wrong.

All he could hear were screams.

\--------------------------------------

Soft beeping started to trickle in and tickle his consciousness. He tried to move, but he couldn’t seem to get his limbs to obey without feeling a considerable amount of pain. There was also something warm and rough gripping his right hand, and a heavy weight somewhere near his knee on the same side.

He tried to speak, but all that came out was a dry, hoarse grunt. But apparently that was enough to get someone’s attention.

“Hey, kiddo.” It was his dad Kaidan’s voice. He felt the hand holding his close down tighter.

_ Must be his hand’  _ He tried talking again, but again all that came out was a groan,

“John! John wake up!” It must have been his other dad down by his leg, because he felt the weight disappear with a snort.

“What’s the matter K?” He asked, voice groggy.

Noah opened his eyes, but they felt incredibly heavy. He blinked a couple of times, his vision blurry. Kaidan’s exhausted face came into focus, followed soon by John’s. They both looked like they hadn’t slept in days. Kaidan’s normally slicked back hair was just a shaggy mess, and Shepard had a short beard now.

“Hey there, son!” John whispered, grinning ear to ear as he saw Noah blinking at them.

“...wah...” It was hard to talk. His throat was terribly dry.

“Water?” The older biotic supplied? John was already up, grabbing a small cup of water. Their son could only nod weakly.

Noah tried speaking again after taking a small sip. “..where...?”

“Where are we?” Another nod.

John came back to sit next to Kaidan, resting his hand gently on Noah’s knee. “We’re on Earth, and you’re in the hospital after getting shot multiple times by Nemesis..” Kaidan trailed off, a fresh wave of tears welling up.

“All in an effort to save us,” John finished, his own eyes watery.

Noah’s own eyes began to sting as tears welled up and rolled down his cheeks. All the things he wanted to say: Why he did it. Why he had disappeared. He wanted to apologize to them for causing all the pain he had, but he was much too tired and too drugged on painkillers. He managed to croak out a weak ‘I’m sorry,’ before losing consciousness.

\---------------------------------------------

The fire was roaring merrily in the fireplace. The Christmas tree was dotted with various ornaments and multicolored lights. Holiday decorations dotted the living room, delicious smells wafting in from the kitchen. Cheerful holiday music filled the air, mixed with the sound of breathless laughter.

“That was  _ not  _ fair dad!” Noah suddenly burst through the front door, laughing as he shook the snow off of his jacket.

“Oh, you’re just mad that it didn’t occur to you to use your biotics to throw that many snowballs at once!: THe older man laughed, taking his son’s, his husband’s, and his own coats and hanging them up.

“Noah, you have the best parents, ever!” A fourth voice piped up from behind the three men.

Noah scoffed, laughing as he pulled his short Asian boyfriend in for a kiss. “You’re just saying that because you love my dad’s food, you cheesy wanker!”

Ian just laughed, kissing his boyfriend back. “Hey, I’m not denying it.”

“At least someone in this house appreciates my efforts in the kitchen.” Kaidan sounded smug as he came out of the kitchen with four mugs of hot chocolate.

It had been a little over a month since, what the media called,  _ “The Battle at the Forge.” _ Cerberus had been brought to near extinction. What few cells remained were staying quiet and hidden. Even Kasumi had a hard time finding anything. Ian, second-in-command of NIFLHEIM, used some of their underworld contacts, and he too found nothing. They were able to spin Noah’s presence there as he has been kidnapped, and had been held captive all these years. The Council nor the Alliance were going to take steps against NIFLHEIM, but they were going to take steps to ensure that another threat like Cerberus would be quickly snuffed out.

As for Noah and his fathers, a lot of emotional healing had taken place. Noah confessed to them that he had known that they were looking for him, but chose to remain hidden while he hunted down the xenophobic organization. He told them it was the attack on their lives and their hesitation in taking action is what drove him to take matters into his own hands. John and Kaidan figured as much, but actually hearing it from their son just hurt so much more. They apologized to him, too, for ignoring him. They shared many tears, but they each felt like they came out stronger.

And now here they were: Two fathers sharing embarrassing stories about their son’s early years while the young man complained that they were ruining his ‘super hero’ image.

After Noah and Ian went to bed, John and Kaidan sat on the couch of their home. Kaidan was starting to pass out. Gently, he tried to coax his husband to get up, but the older man refused to let him go, protesting quietly.

“Kaidan, come on,let’s go to bed.” He said softly.

“Don’t wanna...too comfy...”

Shepard chuckled quietly. His biotics began to glow. He gently used them to shift his husband so he could slip in underneath him. He brought him down as well as a blanket over the two of them. With a grin that could blind the world, he leaned in and gently kissed his husband.

“Merry Christmas, Kaidan,”

His husband sighed contentedly, snuggling into Shepard’s chest. “Merry Christmas, John. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”


End file.
